Secrets
by zzflashgirl
Summary: Yuna is looking for the one she lost. But so many secrets are found along the way. enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters  
  
The bell rang as Yuna and Rikku headed for first period. They both sat down as the bell rang. Lulu began teaching her lessons on dark magic, but Yuna couldn't stop staring at this new exchange student sitting right across from her. His name was Shuyin and he looked like someone she hadn't seen. In fact no one had seen that person for so long she doubted he would ever be found. You see her long time friend before his disappearance was so sweet and kind his hair blond and his face so attractive she couldn't bear to see him leave that night. That cold night, the first and only night she would ever love someone. "He left!" Yuna screamed "Its all my fault!" The class turned as the bell rang. They laughed as she tried to cover her tears. Rikku put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Its him again isn't it". Rikku replied. "Yes." Yuna cried. "I shouldn't have thought to go on that pilgrimage , so many people died. He died to save all of Spira". "Don't say that Yunie. Maybe this was just a bad idea to start school at this time?" "No I'm fine. I need to move on." she wiped her tears.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Shuyin , he looks nice. Maybe you'll have something in common?" Rikku shrugged. Rikku left with her boyfriend Squall to her next class. Yuna got her things and walked out. To her surprise it seemed Shuyin was waiting for her. "Hey I'm Shuyin nice to meet you." He said. Yuna smiled "Yeah I know" she said trying to walk away. "Are you always this rude?" "I'm sorry I'm just going to be late to my class that's all." She replied. "Well see you sometime." He smiled and walked away.  
  
He entered her second period class with her teacher Auron demonstrating strength in battle. Yuna tried to pay attention but all she could think was, is Shuyin really him? "YUNA! Pay attention". She looked at her teacher. "I'm sorry I just don't feel well". Auron wrote her a pass go home. She didn't really go home though.  
  
She summoned Valefor (her aeon) and rode him up into the sky. She laid back on Valefor as he flew higher. She then fell asleep on her aeon's beautiful wings. She woke up as she saw she wasn't in Besaid anymore. "Oh no."' she grabbed her head in fright. Valefor flew to the ground and walked to a strange temple. She walked in. "Hello?" Yuna yelled as she heard her echo. She reached a sign and doorway. The sign read "Farplane". "Farplane?" Yuna questioned. She walked in. "Oh" she aid as she saw this strange guado in the center of this beautiful place. "Hello Yuna" He said. "Uh who are you, and where am I. And how do you know my name?" Yuna asked scared. He laughed "I am Seymore guado, this is the farplane and I've been waiting for you."  
  
Yuna gasped. "There is much you need to know about, that you either don't know or remember." "You are searching for someone are you not?" Seymore asked. "Yes but... I don't think he's alive." Why was she telling him this? She thought. I don't even know him. "I see, but you're in the Farplane you can contact who is deceased. So try to contact him." Yuna thought about him really hard. "Oh my Yevon! Its Shuyin, but what does this mean." "You see Yuna there is much you need to know."  
  
^-^ hope you liked it please review and look for another chapter coming soon. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of final fantasy  
  
Yuna looked at Seymore in an attempt to get some answers. "Why is this happening to me? Its like one minute I want to find Tidus and in the next my life is so filled with secrets." Yuna held back her tears. Seymore replied "I'm sorry you feel sad, but..." Seymore was cut off by running footsteps. Shuyin entered "Seymore that wasn't her it..." Shuyin was also cut off by the sight of Yuna. "What is going on here?" asked Shuyin.  
  
Seymore smiled "let me get to this so needed explanation." Seymore walked around. "Shuyin is looking for someone, as are you. I needed to get to you Yuna to tell you about the person you miss so much." Yuna looked frightened. "I told Shuyin you were the one he seeks, but you are not and I am sorry for lying to you both. I just couldn't walk up to you and Shuyin was the only one available." Seymore discontinued talking. "That's it. That's all you have to say, I've been searching so long for lenne and you give me lies about a girl that isn't her". Shuyin yelled. Yuna felt as if she wanted to faint. This was all happening so fast, but she desperately wanted to know about Tidus.  
  
Yuna sat down. "Right now I am confused, but I am going to take things slow. I need to get back home. Even though you have answers to my questions I have things needed taken care of on my own. I just can't handle all the emotions in this room, all the unspoken secrets hidden in this reality I have know patience and I need answers." Yuna breathed as she got only stares from Shuyin and Seymore. "I will let you stay here for the time needed. I will take care of your school worries and tonight will be the answers you and Shuyin so long for. Good night to both of you". Seymore left. Shuyin looked at Yuna and motioned her to follow him. They walked a long way up stairs and to a large red hallway. Shuyin spoke nothing and lead her into a room. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Yuna spoke first. "Shuyin are you..." Shuyin answered before she could finish. "Yes. I am dead that was me you saw in the Farplane." Shuyin knew Yuna wouldn't take it lightly, but she did strangely. "Oh, I'm sorry you lost uh...Lenne, I'm sorry you past on, I'm sorry that..." "If you say one more sorry I won't say I'm ok". "Sorry about... opps". They both laughed.  
  
"How did you lose Lenne?" Yuna asked hoping it didn't hurt him. Shuyin sighed. "Well...we were being chased..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Run, Lenne we can make it". Shuyin and Lenne ran as fast as they could panting. "Why did you have to save me Shuyin?" "I never wanted to let you go." Shuyin smiled.  
  
The guards began to get closer. They both turned a corner Lenne slipped. Shuyin quickly picked her back up. They both entered a dead end room. They turned to each other. As the guards filled the cold dark room up. Their guns pointed at them.  
  
They looked at each other Lenne's eyes dropped two tears down her face as shots began to fire. They fell to the ground.  
  
Shuyin lay dead as Lenne was barely alive with the words that she thought would never be heard "I love you". Then she fell into her sleep that would almost be forever.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I watched her say those words from the Farplane waiting for her but never seeing her again. I found Seymore and he told me you were her, but your not. Can you see why I'm upset". Yuna nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I want you to know that I will help you find her". Shuyin replied back "And I will help you find Tidus." She hugged him and sat down getting a tissue. A knock was heard. "Seymore is ready to see you."  
  
^-^ Thank you for reading. Sorry it was long I couldn't resist I really enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you don't sadly I will discontinue writing. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of final fantasy  
  
Shuyin and Yuna headed down the corridor following the guado that knocked on their door. Seymore stood in the middle of this room. A regular normal room it seemed when they both entered. Seymore turned to face them. "Watch your step". They both looked at each other as the room began to race, images of different places and people scattered on the walls as if projected. They stood in the middle watching dazed as if they were actually in those different places. The images stopped as they were left looking at "Zanarkand". Seymore replied. "It was where Tidus had lived before he landed in Besaid". Yuna said she always wanted to see it when Tidus would describe it to her. It was just as he had said. "That is where Tidus and Lenne are. They are trapped in a machine hidden in the lowest part of the ground". Seymore said. "How do you know all this and how can we even trust you after you lied to us". Shuyin yelled. "You can't trust me I know, but that is where they are and I know all this because I am a Measter and I have connections every where". Seymore laughed. "I'd guess you should both leave and try to find them now, be aware that it is strictly guarded by strange wanderers that claim to guard the destroyer of everything they call it Vegnagun". Seymore smiled and ordered them escorted out of his temple.  
  
Shuyin and Yuna walked out not even knowing where Zanarkand was. Yuna motioned for them to sit down on a bench to talk about their journey to come. "Shuyin, Seymore is up to something I can feel it. He never explained how they got there in the first place. If Lenne is dead then how can they keep her there"? Yuna questioned. "I don't know, I think where going to come to find more secrets along this adventure to Zanarkand, but Vegnagun is what I'm going to be worried about". Suyin replied. "I think we should start asking for directions". Shuyin nodded and they both asked around everyone seemed to know it but not how to get there. Then they both came across a man named Cid. "Oh I see, sure I know how to get there. I wouldn't mind taking you there either. I have an airship and you can come aboard if you like". Shuyin and Yuna excitedly accepted and Cid led them to the huge red ship.  
  
They both walked in greeted cheerfully by the rest of the crew. "We should be there in about a week so rest up and feel free to get some food along the way". He showed them their room and left them. "Well this turned out ok I supposed". Shuyin said looking out the window. "Shuyin I've been thinking, if and when we find them what will you do when you see Lenne for the first time again". Shuyin thought about it. "I don't know, I think it will be a spure of the moment kind of thing. But man I would be so happy to see her again". Shuyin sighed at the thought. "Even though I've had along time to think about it during my school and all. I think spure of the moment would suit it best". She smiled at him. After that she went to sleep. Shuyin watched her as she closed her eyes. He then sat down thinking of Lenne and drawing doodles on a piece of paper.  
  
Every night he would sit down watching her thinking how she looked jus like Lenne. One night, the night that hey would arrive at Zanarkand. Yuna began to talk in her sleep "Tidus! Don't go you can't leave me". Shuyin hurried to try to wake her up. She quickly woke up she blushed. "What happened?" She said. "You were talking about Tidus in your sleep. I guess you miss him as much as I miss Lenne". He smiled she admired how he looked just like Tidus, but knew he would never be. She hugged him and said thank you just as Cid announced that they had arrived at Zanarkand. Now it was time to find out where the lowest part of the ground was and hopefully Tidus and Lenne were there.  
  
^-^ Hope you liked this chapter please review and I will continue finishing the story. Thank you. 


End file.
